Undercover Assassins
by Ultimate Anime Fan
Summary: A normal day turned into a very crazy one. Mori is being accused of being an assassin and the Host Club is ready to prove Mori innocent but there is problem. Mori admits he's an assassin!
1. Accusation

Haruhi's POV

It was a normal day at the host club. Tamaki-sempai's busy flirting with the girls, the twins doing another one of their acts, Kyoya-sempai's typing in his laptop, Hunny-sempai was eating cake and Mori was… quiet.

Today, I was dressed in a formal suit. A gun holster was hanging on my side and inside it was a gun that looked so real. Kyoya-sempai said it wasn't real though.

He and Tamaki-sempai were dressed in the same suit except Kyoya-sempai had a fake rifle hanging on his back and Tamaki-sempai had shades on.

The twins were dressed in black, leather suits and had swords hanging on their sides. They were wearing boots that matched the outfit. Hunny-sempai had a similar costume.

Mori-sempai's outfit was different though. He had a black biker outfit complete with biker boots. The only thing missing was a bike.

Basically, we are either assassins or agents today. Mori-sempai was just the escape route, or so Tamaki-sempai says. The unbelievable thing is that Kyoya-sempai was the one who suggested the theme.

Speaking of Mori-sempai, I noticed that he was… slightly different today. He responds to Hunny-sempai's questions later than usual and he was the last to arrive at the host club today.

"Haruhi-kun, are you alright?" I looked at my client and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was just daydreaming about you." She immediately blushed and squealed about how cute I looked.

Suddenly, the door banged open. I looked and saw about ten men in uniforms with guns. "Takashi Morinozuka, put your hands in the air and don't resist." The one in the middle said.

My eyes widened in shock. Those uniforms! "Kyoya-sempai! What is your private police doing here?" I turned my head and only saw something that made my eyes open wider.

Kyoya-sempai was pointing a gun at Mori-sempai. "Kyoya, What are you doing?" I heard Tamaki-sempai shout but all Kyoya did was adjust his glasses with his free hand.

"Mori-sempai," he paused and looked at Mori-sempai sternly, "tell me the truth."

"Are you or are you not an undercover assassin?" I was taken aback by that question. Mori-sempai, an assassin? Everybody looked at Mori-sempai with faces that expected him to deny it.

After an agonizing silence, he finally answered. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Bwahahahhahaahahaha :D<p>

Cliffhangers are awesome. Please R&R and no flames please, I'm just an amateur writer ^^

Sorry if it's too short. I'll try to write a longer chapter if I get reviews


	2. Fight

Normal POV

"You're joking, aren't you, Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked with a very uncertain voice. Mori suddenly took out a gun from the pocket of his biker pants and fired it at Kyoya, shooting the gun away from his hand. He turned to Tamaki and looked at him with serious eyes. "I'm not." He replied with his monotone voice.

"Fire!" the Ohtori Private Policemen took aim and fired but Mori was way faster than them and dodged every bullet. Most of the guests had run out of the room and the few who had stayed were ducking behind the couches. The host club was currently doing the same thing.

"What's the meaning of this, Mori-sempai?" Haruhi shouted at him but he was too busy dodging bullets to hear her.

"Gah!" Suddenly, one of the policemen fell down. Everyone turned around just in time to see a shadow disappear into the hallway. "Someone follow him!" shouted the one that seemed to be the commander. Suddenly, a crash was heard at the other side of the room.

"Takashi!" Hunny shouted as he ran towards the broken window. He looked outside and saw a motorcycle driving away from the school. He was about to jump out and chase it but the twins managed to stop him.

Hunny's eyes began to water and then he began crying so loud that the hosts had to comfort him, except for Kyoya who was busy talking to the commander. "Poor Hunny-kun." A girl whispered. "It must be a big shock for him." Another whispered. "Do you think it's true? What Kyoya-kun said?" A girl said, increasing the volume. "It can't be!" they all looked at each other, as if the answer would appear if they stare hard enough.

"Excuse me ladies." They turned to see Kyoya. "I'm sorry to ask you this but could you please keep this problem inside school only. I'm sure the other students may have heard about it already but please tell them to keep it a secret too." He finished with a fake smile. "Of course, Kyoya-kun!" they squealed but one of them suddenly asked "Is what you said true? Is Mori-kun really an assassin?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell for the moment so please spread the word." He replied. "Of course!" they all responded and then ran from the room, blushing.

"Kyoya." He turned around to meet Tamaki's serious gaze. "Why… why did you accuse Mori-sempai of being an assassin?" he asked, almost screaming. He gripped Kyoya's shoulders tightly and shook him. "He's family! Besides, look at Hunny-sempai! He's the one that's hurt most out of all of us!"

Kyoya slapped his hands away and glared at him. "I'm not associated with a killer." He said as he walked away from Tamaki and towards the unconscious policeman on the couch (he was shot with a leather bullet). The hosts stared at his retreating back. Most stared in shock but Hunny was staring at him with tears visible in his eyes. "Takashi isn't a killer! Kyoya, you meanie!" he shouted and then ran outside, crying all the while.

"Hunny-sempai!" Haruhi chased after him with the twins following. Kyoya sighed, faced the policemen and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Yes sir!" they marched out of the room, leaving only him and Tamaki inside the room.

"I'm disappointed in you Tamaki. Even an idiot like you would know that it's true, he admitted it himself." Kyoya said disappointment clear in his eyes. "You're wrong… you're wrong." Tamaki clenched his fists and Kyoya saw it. "Mori-sempai cannot kill!" he shouted angrily. He stomped out of the room, not noticing the person leaning against the wall smiling. 'This is better than expected.' The person thought while walking away.

_Somewhere else later that day…_

The door opened, causing the person behind the desk to turn around. The room was too dark that the man's face cannot be seen. "Ah, Mori-san. The mission went better than planned." He said as the tall man entered. "Ah." He responded in return. "They're reacting more than we thought they would." A figure said. Mori agreed with his usual response of 'Ah.'

"Ohohohoho! When do you plan to tell them?" a feminine figure asked as she stood in the opened doorway. "It's nice of you to finally join us, Renge."

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers are awesome :D<p>

I reached two pages *celebrates* even though no one reviewed *goes to the corner of woe*

Anyway, please review and tell me what I should improve on and such ^^

Thanks and love ya!


	3. Letter

Hunny's POV

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Why did Takashi leave me? He's my cousin and bestest friend! "Hunny-sempai, wait up!" I could hear Haru-chan but I won't listen! Not until Kyo-chan apologizes for saying all those mean things about Takashi!

Suddenly, the twins ran out from opposite hallways as I neared a fork. I bumped into them but that didn't stop me from running. After a long time I stopped to catch my breath. I stood up and made a determined face. I won't cry! I'll wipe away my tears.

I did but my eyes started to water again. Why won't it work? Takashi always wipes them and they never come back again. "WAAAAAH!" I kept crying until Renge-chan came out of the shadows.

"No, no, no, no, NO! That's not how you cry, Hunny-kun! You should do it outside while it's raining! But since it isn't we could always use a dark hallway like this-"she wouldn't stop talking. Wait a minute! I looked around and noticed that we were in a dark hallway in the basement of Ouran. I felt my eyes water again. I cried but louder this time.

"Ah! Don't cry anymore Hunny-kun! You're much more suited to be the one making people cry!" Renge-chan tried to comfort me but it just made me cry harder. I made people cry? "WAAAAAAAH!" I wailed louder.

"I'll give you this cake if you stop!" she said, holding a very large strawberry cake. I looked at it and sniffled. My vision was still blurry but I stopped wailing. "Will you stop if I give this to you?" she whispered with a comforting voice. I nodded. She smiled and then helped me up.

"Hunny-kun, I have something to tell you, a secret." I looked up from my empty plate as I placed the last piece of cake into my mouth. She sweat dropped. "I can keep secrets!" I told enthusiastically, regaining my cheerfulness and energy partly. "Alright, but if I tell you, would you promise to keep quiet and not mention it to anyone?" I nodded.

I didn't know Renge-chan had secrets. She was always so open. Cosplaying in public and confessing to Kyo-chan immediately. "Alright but," she paused and looked around, "you must do everything I say or else. Okay?" she whispered in a serious voice. I was surprised but I agreed anyway.

She looked around again and then whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and my fork dropped on the ground.

_Meanwhile…_

Haruhi's POV

"Hunny-sempai, where are you?" I said as I opened another empty classroom. The other students went home already. The twins were checking the other buildings and a few students volunteered to help out. I already called my dad and told him that I had to stay overnight for a project. I hate lying to him but he might spill the beans when I tell him what happened.

I sighed and closed the door. "Fujioka!" I looked behind me and saw Kazukiyo Soga, our class president, running towards me. He was one of the people who volunteered to help find Hunny-sempai. "What is it?" he stopped in front of me, panting. "I was checking out our school's basement and found this." He said in between pants.

He took out a fork. "A fork?" I looked closer and gasped. There were some bits of cake stuck on it. "I think Hunny-sempai was there. I was lucky that I had a flashlight or else I wouldn't have checked that place at all." He shuddered, remembering how dark it was there and all those noises he was hearing.

I would've smiled now I know that he's gotten better at confronting his fears but nows not the time. "Did you search the place after that?" I asked. "I'm sorry but I didn't." he admitted. I was disappointed but I waited for him to explain. "It was just too much for me. The darkness, the flickering torches, the shadows and the noises. It was just too much for me." He was shivering as he said it. He isn't improving at all!

"Where did you find that fork?" I asked. "Go down the staircases at the end of the left hallway. Then walk straight from there, turn at the second right and then you'll find some cake crumbs there. Just follow it." He directed. I nodded and ran.

"Ah! Haruhi, where are you running to?" I saw the twins come from the opposite direction. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and then told that what happened. "So class president found a fork there with cake bits?" the asked in unison. "Yeah." I replied.

"Then, we're coming with you!" they said. "Alright." The more people the better. I was about to run into the direction Kazukiyo told me but the twins suddenly pulled me away. "Hey! We're going that way!" I shouted at them. "This is a shortcut." They said and then began running.

_A few minutes later…_

"This is it." I said as the twins let go of her. "We brought flashlights." Kaoru said as Hikaru gave her one. "Thanks." I turned it on. "Let's go look for any clues." I paused and looked at the twins. "Is that really necessary?" I asked, making sure that it was clear that I was annoyed by their antics

The two of them were wearing Sherlock Holmes costumes, a magnifying glass in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Where did they get those anyway? And how do they change so fast? "If you want to be a detective, dress like one." They replied, posing. "Never mind, just where them if it helps you." I muttered under my breath. No use arguing. I looked around and then saw a plate with a few cake crumbs. I walked over to it and tasted one of the crumbs. Definitely strawberry-flavored.

"Haruhi, did you find anything?" Hikaru asked as they walked over. "What's that?" Kaoru asked, pointing at the side of the plate. I shined my flashlight over it. I removed a few crumbs and discovered that it was an envelope. Not just any envelope though, it was a pink, flower covered envelope with a bunny sticker. It was definitely Hunny-sempai's.

"To the Host Club." I read out loud. I ripped it open and unfolded the letter. I sweat dropped when I read the contents. "What does it say Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. I gave it to him and he read it out loud for his twin. "Dear Tama-chan, Haru-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan, please tell Kyo-chan that I won't be talking to him until he apologizes. And if you're looking for me now, I'm home already. I sent a servant to place this letter here so sorry if I made you worried." Kaoru read, with irritation clear in his voice.

"P.S – I told my servant to leave it here so that you could have fun finding for me." He continued. "Fun, huh?" the twins ripped the letter apart. "We'll show him what fun is tomorrow!" they shouted with anger in their voices.

I think I need to get my eyes checked. Flames are appearing behind them. I sighed. "Let's just go home already, it's getting dark and I'm tired." I said as I began walking towards the exit with the twins following behind me.

I sighed again when I heard them whispering how they can take revenge on him. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

_Meanwhile…_

Normal POV

"The block on our road has been removed." The shadowed figure said as he leaned on his chair. "Excellent job, Renge." He looked at her and she smiled. "Of course, it was easy to bribe him with cake." She replied as she tossed her hair.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Mori. "Please close the door." The man said, his glasses glinting because of the light. Mori obliged and then stepped forward. "Now, I need you two to go infiltrate Ouran again." The man explained. "Whatever for?" Renge asked. "I need you to meet someone there. It's a crucial part of our plan." He responded and pulled out a picture. "He is someone you both know very well. Mori will need his help in getting in." He paused and gave the picture to them.

"Renge can go in there just fine but Mori will need a disguise. Take that paper bag near the door. It has your disguise in it." He continued. "You are dismissed." He said as he waved his hand. They both nodded and went out of the room, Mori collecting his disguise doing so.

* * *

><p>The mastermind has glasses! You now have a clue :P<p>

But do take note that he might be an OC. I didn't think I could write pass 1,00 words though and thank you Goldpen for reviewing ^^

Well, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think about it in your reviews.

Thanks again and love ya!


	4. Weapon

Normal POV

_Lunchtime…_

Haruhi sighed as she opened the door. Hunny ran out crying. "Haru-chan, the twins locked me in that small room and then left!" he said. She sighed again for she was stuck taking care of Hunny so that the twins won't do much harm to him. She turned and glared at the two boys currently snickering behind her. "Was that fun, Hunny-sempai?" they asked him.

"It wasn't fun at all!" he shouted and the proceeded to pout. "Hunny-kun's so cute when he's pouting." The girls squealed as the watched him. Haruhi turned around. 'That's strange. I could swear I heard a camera click awhile ago.' She thought but then she shrugged it off. It wasn't really that weird anymore.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "C'mon guys or else we're gonna be ate for class." She said as she proceeded to pull the still laughing twins. "Bye, Haru-chan! See you later!" Hunny said at their retreating backs, waving all the while. He began to walk away.

"Even though Hunny-kun is so cheerful, I can't help but feel sorry for him." A girl whispered. She was one of Hunny's regular costumers. "I know, right? He must be taking it the hardest. His closest cousin did leave him behind." Another one whispered. "I still can't accept the fact that Mori-kun is an assassin." She replied. The other girl nodded grimly.

"Look, it's the Black Magic Club!" a boy shouted, distracting the girls from their conversation. "They're creepy as always." She said. "Too bad Reiko joined them. She's so cute." A boy said as they passed by. "Did someone join them?" a girl asked, noticing a very tall person in a cloak. "He's so tall!" A girl whispered. "He reminds me of Mori-sempai." Her friend responded. Nekozawa smiled creepily and a chuckle escaped his mouth. 'If only they knew.' He thought with a smile.

_The Host Club is now open…_

Haruhi's POV

"Tamaki-kun, is it true? Is Mori-kun really an assassin?" I heard one of the girls asked. "We cannot know for sure but if he ever targets you, I will protect you with my life." He replied. I sighed as I approached them with a tray of coffee in my hands. We were supposed to be dressed as soldiers. "Excuse me," I said and then put the tray on their table. "Here is your coffee." I finished. "Ah, thank you Haruhi." Tamaki-sempai said. He was sporting a nicely tailored uniform for a commander.

I nodded and then started walking towards my own table. The amount of customers asking for me increased when Mori-sempai left but our overall customer ratings have dropped too. I looked at Kyoya-sempai who was busy typing in his laptop again He was dress as a general. How could he be so calm? I sighed and sat down.

"Haruhi-kun, what's wrong? You seem to be sighing a lot these days?" my costumer asked me. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Hunny-sempai. Even though he's acting so cheerful, he must be very sad." I said while looking at my cup of coffee.

"Kyaa! Haruhi-kun is so caring and gentle." They said. "Thank you." I smiled at them. It's true though. I was really worried for him. I looked at the clock. "I'm sorry ladies but it's time for the Host Club to close now," I said and then looked directly at them, "but please come again." I finished the sentence with a smile. They blushed and nodded. I waved at them and when the doors finally closed, I sighed.

"They were right. Haruhi seems to be sighing a lot these days." I looked behind me and the twins were there. "Oh, it's just you." I said and then stood up. "Haruhi! My daughter, where are you going?" I looked at Tamaki-sempai. "For the last time, I am not your daughter, Tamaki-sempai. And I'm going home already. I have a lot of homework to do." I explained, heading towards the dressing room to change.

I could hear Tamaki mumbling something like "My daughter's in her rebellious age" or something. I didn't really care. I changed quickly and went back. I looked around and noticed that Kyoya-sempai wasn't there and that they were all dressed. "Where's Kyoya-sempai?" I asked. "He left once milord told us that we were gonna have an emergency meeting about proving Mori-sempai innocent." The twins explained, leaning on me.

I nodded, remembering what happened yesterday. "Keep your filthy hands of my Haruhi!" Tamaki-sempai took me from them. "I'm not yours, Tamaki-sempai." I complained and as soon as I said that, he was at the corner of woe again. "Ne, what happened to the meeting?" Hunny-sempai, who was busy eating cake, asked.

"Alright," Tamaki-sempai said fully recovered, "the plan is to venture the city or possibly the whole country to find out where Mori-sempai is, possibly get some souvenirs too, and then we will persuade him to come back-" but Tamaki was cut off. "That'll take too long, milord." Hikaru said.

"He's right, milord. For all we know he might still be hiding in the school campus. Specifically the school basement." Kaoru added. "Ne, why don't we just search the school first or ask for Neko-chan's help?" Hunny-sempai suggested. "Neko-chan? Do you mean Nekozawa-sempai?" I asked. Tamaki-sempai gasped. "Why him? He'll probably curse us!" he shouted.

"But he's always appearing everywhere and he knows the school's basement best because that's where his club is located." Hunny-sempai explained. He did have a point. "But why would he want to help us?" the twins asked. "I just had a feeling he would." Hunny-sempai said, pouting.

"Why don't we just give it a try?" I suggested, tired of them arguing. "Alright, we'll go immediately for whatever Haruhi suggests is always right!" Tamaki-sempai said, posing. I sighed again. Why can't I just have a normal life?

_Meanwhile…_

Kyoya's POV

Tamaki was so troublesome. Prove Mori innocent? He didn't have to. "Ne, I heard that the Black Magic Club got a new member." I stopped walking for a moment and listened. "I saw him before school awhile ago. He was as tall as Mori-kun." The girl said. As tall as Mori, huh? I proceeded to walk towards the limousine. I wonder what Tamaki's doing right now.

_In front of the Black Magic Club's door…_

Normal POV

"Hurry up and knock, milord." The twins said to Tamaki, who was busy sweating up a storm. "Why don't you guys do it?" he whispered desperately. "But you're the leader and king of the Host Club!" they both declared. "Uh!" Tamaki suddenly paused. "Yes! I cannot be the king if I cannot do such a simple thing!" he said a little bit too loudly.

Haruhi sighed. Hunny was currently holding on to her hand. 'This is getting tiring.' Haruhi thought. Tamaki lifted his hand and it was inches apart from the door. The twins and Hunny leaned forward. Haruhi was pulled forward by Hunny though so she wasn't leaning forward voluntarily.

Tamaki took a deep breath. He knocked but as soon as his fist connected with the door, it flew open and they all fell down on the floor. Haruhi got up first. "Ouch." She rubbed her head and looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw Nekozawa pulling out a gun from a crate and handing it to Mori. "Takashi." Hunny managed to say. Mori was wearing a robe that looked just like the one that Nekozawa wears.

"Mori-sempai, what's the meaning of this?" Tamaki shouted as soon as he recovered from shock. "Looks like they saw." Renge said as she closed the door shut. "What's the meaning of this?" Haruhi asked with a confused tone. "It means that I've been smuggling them weapons." Nekozawa said in that eerie tone he keeps using.

"W-what?" Hikaru can't believe it. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Explain yourselves!" he shouted, anger and confusion mixing in his voice. "We don't have to." Renge said and just as Hikaru turned around, she hit him in the head with the barrel of the gun she was holding.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran over to catch his unconscious twin. "Renge-chan, what are you doing?" Hunny turned and looked at her with watery eyes. "Sorry, Hunny-kun," she smiled at him, "it's just business."

"Hunny-sempai, watch out!" Tamaki shouted but he was too late. Mori had already knocked him out. Haruhi managed to catch him before he fell on the ground. "Mori-sempai, what are you thinking? He's your cousin!" She yelled at him. "Can we just knock them out already?" Renge asked. "Fufufufufu, why don't you try out this gun? Don't worry, it contains leather bullets." Nekozawa suggested and then handed Mori a gun.

He looked at the gun at his hands and then at the three hosts who were still conscious. "Mori-sempai, d-don't tell me that you're g-going to shoot that at us?" Kaoru asked with an uncertain voice. "Shut up!" Renge shouted and then proceeded to knock him out. "Kaoru!" Haruhi cried out once he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, Mori pointed the gun at Tamaki. "Mori-sempai…" Tamaki started but he was cut off when a bullet was fired at the side of his face, grazing his face. He suddenly felt very sleepy and then fell down beside the twins. "Fufufufufufu, that was one of my special bullets. It's covered in a special potion that makes one faint once the bullet touches its target." Nekozawa explained.

Haruhi felt cold sweat drip down her eyebrow. "M-mori-sempai?" she gulped when he began to walk towards her. He lifted his gun and hit her with the barrel. Haruhi was about to lose consciousness when she heard his last words. "I'm sorry." Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers :D See the power of reviews? They make me write longer stories and it makes me write faster.<p>

I know they might be a little OOC but it's hard to write an evil Renge and Mori and sorry if I keep doing Haruhi's POV. I'm still practicing how to do the others.

Anyways, please review and thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter ^^

Thanks for reading and love ya!


	5. Rumor

Hikaru's POV

I blinked and looked at the ceiling. Where am I? I sat up and then groaned. Why does my head hurt? I rubbed the aching spot and tried to remember what happened. Then I suddenly remembered everything that happened before Renge knocked me out. I looked around and noticed that I was on a couch inside the Third Music Room. "Kaoru!" I cried out once I realized that he was nowhere near me.

"He went to the bathroom." I turned around and saw Kyoya-sempai typing on his laptop as usual. I was about to open my mouth to ask how he found us but was interrupted. "I saw you passed out in the hallway. You're lucky I left my laptop in here." Kyoya-sempai explained. I blinked. Kyoya-sempai never leaves his laptop. My thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open and my twin entered the room.

Kaoru ran towards me the moment he saw me. "Hikaru, are you alright? Does your head still hurt?" he asked with a very concerned tone. "I'm just fine but more importantly, where are the others?" I asked him and then looked around. "Haruhi had to go home as to not worry her father. Hunny-sempai and milord have also gone home." Kyoya-sempai informed me. I sighed in relief, everyone was alright.

"Wait, what happened to Mori-sempai and Renge?" I asked and looked at him. "They weren't anywhere in the school. Even Nekozawa-sempai had fled. I've already asked my bodyguards to search the entire school but they weren't found." He said and then closed his laptop. "I suggest you two leave now. It's nearly five pm." With that, he stood up and left the room.

I blinked and then looked at my watch. He was right. I stood up and looked at Kaoru. "Let's go." I said and then stood up. He nodded and we walked towards the door in perfect unison. Most believed that it was practiced but it wasn't. We just did everything in unison. Eat, play, talk and walk in unison.

"Hikaru." I looked at him as he shut his phone. "I called us a ride home." I nodded. We went down the stairs and outside. As we entered the limousine, I remembered what happened. Why was Nekozawa-sempai giving those weapons? Why was Renge with them? Why did Mori-sempai just watch her hit me like that?

"Hikaru, are you alright?" My train of thought was stopped when I heard Kaoru. "I'm fine." I mumbled and then yawned. "I could use a nap though." I added and then made myself comfortable, leaning on the window. I frowned. I'd get a stiff neck if I slept on the window. Suddenly, a hand reached out and put my head on Kaoru's lap. "Night, brother." He whispered, lulling me to sleep.

I'll figure out everything later. That was my last thought before I fell asleep on my brother's lap.

_The next morning…_

Normal POV

Haruhi sighed as she walked towards her classroom. She kept hearing things like "I heard that the Host Club was attacked by Mori-kun yesterday!" "Really? I heard that Nekozawa Umehito was smuggling him some weapons." "I also heard that Renge, the club's manager, was in on it, too."

And those weren't even half of what she heard since she entered the school gates. 'How fast does rumor spread these days? Is privacy even possible anymore?' she thought. She stopped in front of her classroom for a moment and took a gulp. She opened it slowly and was soon attacked with questions. "Fujioka-san, were those rumors true?" Kazukiyo-san asked. "Is it?" asked a few other classmates, circling Haruhi.

Haruhi was about to reply when the bell suddenly rang and the teacher came in and the crowd around her groaned in disappointment. As she took her seat, she could almost hear her classmates' voices in her head saying 'We'll find out!'

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. 'This is gonna be a long day.' She thought as she copied her notes.

_Twenty minutes before the Host Club opens…_

Kyoya sighed. He tapped his pen on his desk as he thought. 'The club's budget has gone down the drain ever since Mori-sempai left. Maybe I should…' he shook his head before he could finish the thought. "It's too early for that." He mumbled to himself.

"Good afternoon, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi greeted as she entered the room, the twins following her. "Good afternoon, Haruhi. You three came in awfully early today." he responded. "Haruhi wanted to escape all the questions being asked by the whole school." The twins explained as they watched her slump on a chair, a very tired look plastered on her face.

Kyoya examined the twins and noticed that they had a tired glint in their eyes. "I see…" he muttered and then sighed. "This won't be good for business. I'll have to close the Host Club today then." He said and then stood up. "Feel free to stay here though if you really have to 'escape' all those questions. I'm still puzzled the whole school found out about what happened though." He said.

He collected his things and went out without saying another word. A few minutes after he left, Hunny ran in the room followed by Tamaki who immediately locked the door behind him. "What's wrong, milord?" the twins asked but they understood immediately when banging and screaming was heard behind the door.

"Haru-chan, look what the newspaper club wrote!" Hunny said and ran towards the said person. He shoved the paper in her hands. "Fine." She grumbled, already tired from all the chaos that ensued earlier this day. She gasped when she finished reading the first page.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "What's written on the newspaper?" Hikaru asked again. Hunny quickly took the paper and handed it to the twins who proceeded to read it together. "Earlier this morning, an unknown informant left us a message proclaiming that the Host Club attacked by the former member, Takashi Morinozuka and self-proclaimed manager, Renge Houshakuji. It was said in the message that the president of the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa Umehito, helped Mori infiltrate the building." They blinked in unison.

Haruhi groaned. "This was the cause of all those rumors." She muttered and then laid her head on the table in front of her. "Well, I wouldn't call it rumors, Haruhi." Hikaru said. "It's exactly what happened." Kaoru finished. "Could it be… my daughter has amnesia?" Tamaki suddenly started panicking and overreacting.

"Tamaki-sempai, I am not your daughter and I don't have amnesia." She replied and then looked at the clock, ignoring Tamaki who was busy drawing circles on the floor with his finger. "I'll be going home then." She said as she stood up and gathered her things. "Haruhi, don't leave! You might be trampled to death once you go out there! You'll be bombarded with questions!" Tamaki told her with a voice lined with concern and fright. "I'll be fine." She replied and then headed towards the door that was miraculously in tact but she knew it won't last long.

'I wonder how Kyoya-sempai made it out of the school alive.' She wondered. As she neared the door, the banging and screaming suddenly stopped. "What happened, Haru-chan?" Hunny looked up from his cake and asked. "I… don't know." She replied with a very uncertain voice. The twins pressed their ears against the door and listened hard. "Nothing's going on outside." The twins declared after one minute.

The hosts all made eye contact and nodded after a minute. They opened the door slightly and looked outside. "Nobody's here at all." Hunny observed. They all went out and then looked around. "Should we investigate?" the twins asked. "I don't know what happened but I'm gonna take advantage of it and go home already." Haruhi answered with her usual passive voice.

She then gathered her things and looked at the guys. "See you next week then." She said. "Does my daughter want his father to walk her home?" Tamaki asked her, posing. "I refuse, Tamaki-sempai." She replied and began walking faster. "Haruhi, wait up!" Tamaki said but their voices soon disappeared as they went further down the hall. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Bye then, Hunny-sempai." Kaoru said before turning and leaving with his brother. "Okay then! Bye Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" Hunny waved at their retreating backs with a smile.

As soon as they went out of sight, his smile disappeared and he began walking towards the opposite direction. He went out of the building and into his limousine. "Where to, young master?" the driver asked. "The meeting place." He responded.

The driver nodded and began driving.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Hunny opened the door and peeked inside. "Ah, Hunny-kun is finally here." Renge said as she sipped her tea. "Takashi!" he immediately ran towards Mori who was seated across Renge. "Mitsukuni." He said as Hunny hugged him tight. "You hit me hard!" he wailed and then looked at him with the cutest pout. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically and then Hunny smiled. "That's okay! Renge told me why you had to do it." He said and then proceeded to sit beside him. Renge cleared her throat.

"I received an email on what we should do next." She explained. "The next part of the plan isn't that important but it would be better if we manage to make it." She said as she set down her teacup. "But do I really have to lie to the others? I hate lying." Hunny asked. Renge suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on the table. She looked at him sternly. "You have to do it. You promised to do whatever I tell you to." she said, reminding him of his promise.

He nodded sadly and Mori placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She nodded in approval. "Good then." She explained about the plan and what to do. Hunny suddenly leaned forward in excitement when she told them what they were going to do. He glanced at Mori and noticed a tiny flicker in his eyes indicating that he was interested. He giggled. 'Tomorrow's gonna be fun.' He thought.

* * *

><p>YES! 4 PAGES! EVERYBODY DO THE MUMBO! *dances for a bit<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks and love ya!


	6. Alley

I'm very, extremely, incredibly,awfully sorry for the long update . I have a life and what's making is worse is WRITER'S BLOCK! So yeah, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi's home…<em>

Normal POV

Haruhi woke up and yawned. She turned and then looked at her alarm clock. 'It's 6:30, enough time to get ready and cook breakfast.' She thought as she stood up. She took a shower and got dressed. She wore a loose, green t-shirt and a pair of jeans that ended below the knee.

She went downstairs and began cooking some pancakes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 'It must be the landlady.' She thought as she opened the door. "Good morning, my lovely daughter!" Tamaki dashed forward to hug her but she managed to sidestep before he could. He landed flat on his face.

Ranka emerged from his room with a wooden bat on his hands. "Who's calling my Haruhi his daughter?" he demanded. Unfortunately, he did not see Tamaki on the floor and tripped, landing the same way Tamaki did. 'Those two are idiots.' Haruhi sighed and then turned towards the twins and Hunny.

"What do you guys want?" she asked. "Well, milord told us that the Host Club will be scouting around the city for Mori-sempai." Kaoru said. "But it was actually Hunny-sempai's idea, not his." Hikaru finished. 'There's no way he could've thought of it anyway.' She looked at the two idiots who were still on the floor.

"Ah, Haru-chan! We brought some cake!" Hunny exclaimed, immediately shifting Haruhi's attention from them to him. "There's strawberry, chocolate, vanilla…" he continued on and on, bringing out a box after naming a cake. "Ah, Hunny-kun is so generous unlike that lazy buffoon lying over there." Ranka commented with a smile and clapped his hands together but it looked weird without his makeup.

Suddenly, Tamaki stood up in shock. "He's so lazy isn't he? Sleeping on the floor of another person's home without asking for permission." Ranka added. "What a lazy, uncaring and selfish buffoon." He finished. Haruhi sweat dropped when she thought she saw imaginary arrows piercing Tamaki for every insult.

"How true." The twins said while trying to hold their laughter. Haruhi sighed and then looked at Tamaki. "Please stop growing mushrooms in my apartment again, Tamaki-sempai." She said with her monotone voice. She sighed again when he didn't even listen. "Alright, I'll come with you guys but please leave me alone tomorrow." She said.

"Haruhi, where are you going? What if somebody takes advantage of you? What if you get harassed by that idiot?" Ranka pointed at Tamaki when he said the last sentence and this caused the said idiot to grow more mushrooms. "Don't worry, Ranka-san. Hunny-sempai here is an expert in martial arts." The twins said while patting Hunny's head. Hunny nodded enthusiastically and cutely.

"Not only me but Takashi as we-" He stopped, remembering that Mori wasn't there. He looked down sadly. 'Hunny sempai must really miss him.' Haruhi thought as she looked at him with sympathy. "Come to think of it, where are Kyoya-kun and Mori-kun?" Ranka asked as he looked around. "And you were saying something like scouting the city to look for Mori-kun." He looked at the hosts, expecting an answer from them.

"Kyoya-sempai couldn't come because he has a tight schedule and Mori-sempai is hiding around the city. It's like a game of sorts." The twins lied smoothly. "Whoever finds him wins a prize." Hikaru added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I see. I guess Haruhi can go if it's just that." Ranka said. "But make sure that you keep your hands to yourself." He warned the boys, specifically Tamaki, who didn't seem to notice that this was directed to him. Tamaki, who was revived once Haruhi said she'll come, wrapped an arm around her. "Do not worry, Ranka-san! I will make sure the twins keep their hands to their selves!" he shouted with determination but was pointedly ignored.

"Alright then, take care of her!" Ranka waved them goodbye as they departed in Hunny's limousine. 'Rich bastards…' Haruhi thought as she looked around the spacious car. 'I wonder what Mori-sempai's up to…' she gazed outside the window, ignoring Tamaki who was quarreling with the twins.

_Somewhere else…_

"_Mori-kun, are you in position?_" Renge's voice was heard from the earpiece. "Ah." Mori responded. "_Good then. I received a call from Hunny-kun saying that they'll be arriving soon. I'll call you later._" Mori nodded and then turned off the earpiece.

He was currently hiding in a dark alley way. It was a perfect place for the plan to take action in. Suddenly, he heard a small mewl. He looked down and saw a small grey kitten.

Mori kneeled on one knee and picked it up. 'If only I could show you to the Host Club…' he thought sadly as the kitten playfully licked him.

_Meanwhile…_

"MORI-SEMPAI!" Tamaki hollered out, successfully attracting unwanted attention. "Can't he just search normally?" Haruhi mumbled as she stepped further away from him. "Excuse me, sir." The twins said as they tapped a man's shoulder. "Do you have any idea where this guy is?" Kaoru held up a drawing. "Erm… I'm sorry but I can't say I have." the man said as he sweat dropped at the drawing.

Haruhi turned and looked at the drawing. 'I could see why.' She thought as she also sweat dropped. The drawing did not look like Mori at all. It looked more like a robot. "Can't you just hire some professional to draw him?" she asked the two.

"But it's expensive!" Hikaru and Kaoru whined. "I don't want to hear that from you!" Haruhi almost shouted. "Besides, we don't have a solo picture of Mori-sempai so we can't hire somebody to do it." Kaoru explained.

"Can't you just ask Kyoya-sempai for a picture?" she asked as she kept a close eye on Hunny who was asking around. The twins looked at each other and then shrugged. "He won't agree anyway." Hikaru said and then the two continued asking around.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny ran towards her. "What's wrong Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki asked him.

"That nice lady over there told me that she saw a very tall guy with black hair walk that way!" Hunny pointed across the street. "Nice job, Hunny-sempai!" Tamaki said and then faced the others.

"We're going to find Mori-sempai, no matter what it takes!" he said dramatically. "Whose with me?" he shouted and raised his fist for effect but the others already left, leaving him to look like an idiot. "Let's pretend we don't know him." He heard Haruhi mumble.

"My poor Haruhi has been brainwashed…" Tamaki muttered. Haruhi rolled her eyes and then looked around for Mori.

Suddenly, she saw a figure run out of an alley at the corner of her eye. 'Mori-sempai!' she turned her head abruptly and took chase after the tall man, ignoring the calls of the twins. He took a turn and so did she. She skidded to halt and looked around the dark alley cautiously.

"Don't move." A deep and very familiar voice suddenly said. She was about to turn her head but she felt a cold metal pressed against her back. 'He's got a gun!' she thought.

"Why?" Mori asked. Haruhi blinked, confused. "Why are you looking for me?" he asked again. "Because we all miss you, especially Hunny-sempai." She replied sincerely. "Kyoya doesn't." he responded, removing the gun from her back. 'He really wants to come back.' She thought as the gun was removed from her back.

Haruhi turned around and looked at him. "Please come back." She said. Mori looked at her for a moment. He was about to say something when footsteps were suddenly heard. "Haruhi, where are you?" Tamaki's voice floated in the air, loud and clear.

"Tamaki-sempai, I'm over here with–"she didn't get to finish her sentence because Mori pulled her closer to him and covered her mouth with his hand for the other was busy pointing the gun to her head. "Be still." He ordered.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki and the rest appeared soon but saying that they were shocked was an understatement.

"Takashi, what are you doing?" Hunny shouted with confusion but he didn't answer. "Mori-sempai, what's the meaning of this?" Kaoru asked in the same tone but he still wasn't answering. "Mori-sempai…" Mori looked at Tamaki and noticed that his fists were clenched.

"Let Haruhi go." He demanded. Mori was surprised. He never knew that Tamaki could be so serious.

"If I don't?" he asked with his monotone voice while looking straight at Tamaki's eyes. Tamaki glared at him. "If you don't," he paused. "I won't let you join the Host Club again." He finished. The twins, Hunny and Haruhi's eyes widened. "You're... kidding aren't you, milord?" Kaoru asked. "That's it, Tama-chan is kidding." Hunny said with a forced smile.

"I'm not."

* * *

><p>Yes, I love cliffhangers. I'll post a one-shot later as an apology for taking so long. Anyways, review please and love ya!<p> 


End file.
